The Small Animal Imaging Core supports the transdisciplinary translational efforts of Cancer Center members at USC Norris. Led by Dr. Peter Conti since 2007, the Core provides: 1) small animal and specimen imaging services, including PET (Positron Emission Tomography), CT (Computed Tomography), ultrasound, optical, X-ray, and digital autoradiography; 2) image processing and data analysis services; 3) guidance on study design and protocol development and submissions to IACUC (Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee), Radiation Safety Committee, and Institutional Biosafety Committee; and 4) education and training on animal imaging and its impact on translational cancer research. Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding are the primary users of this Core. Through small animal imaging, they are able to combine traditional approaches to cancer research and show application in a translational setting. Noninvasive and nonlethal techniques reduce variability in data and allow users to monitor animal models over periods of time thereby reducing the costs associated with using large numbers of animals. By enabling single-point access to novel technology, the Core has fostered transdisciplinary efforts for cancer research at USC Norris. Continual upgrades to imaging equipment and software, as well as education of Cancer Center members in novel methodologies, have enhanced their cancer imaging capabilities and overall research efforts. In FY 2013-2014, 19 peer-review funded members used the Core, representing 68% of total users. The Core continues to grow and will be adding new imaging modalities (e.g., Mediso nanoScan PET/CT) during the next project period.